


Until You Won Me Over

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [88]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, mentions of Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve deals with his daughter’s artistic struggles.One-shot based on the song Until You Won Me Over by Trent Dabbs.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Until You Won Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

"Mom, is the food ready yet?!" My very pushy ten year old asks.

"Almost Aiden, relax."

"Yeah Aiden, why don't you go get Gage and Ava to tell them that lunch is almost ready?" Ella says.

He shrugs and walks off to gather my two youngest.

"Thanks El." She smiles and helps me make the kids plates for lunch then makes her own.

"When's daddy coming home?"

"The same time he does everyday, El. Six o'clock." I tell her and she whines in response.

"Why does he work so late?"

"We've been over this Ella. Daddy runs a huge corporation so he has to make sure everything is in order. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to stay home in this beautiful house and be a stay at home mom. Would you rather have a nanny while we worked all day and never see us?"

"No." 

"Okay then. I know it's hard and I know you miss him a lot but trust me he's trying to work without our schedules to see us more."

"It just sucks, mom." She sighs and carries the plates to the table.

"I know baby. But daddy's trying his best."

"I know." She sits down and two of my other kids come in to eat their lunch as well.

I stood in the entryway of our dining room and watched as my kids all sat together, talking amongst themselves. I'm so proud of the family Billy and I created. They're a handful but they're the best and it all started when I was sixteen. Ella was an accident but we were gonna give her a chance and as hard as it was, we were able to make it work.

After her Aiden was born when I was 19, then Gage, and Ava when I was 27.

Now that baby making factory is closed and we were happy with the kids we have.

Two boys and two girls, exactly what I wanted.

While they ate, I noticed someone was missing, Ava.

"Where's Ava?"

"In her room drawing, momma." Gage says with his mouth full.

"Okay. Thanks bud."

I went to go find her, leaving the others to keep the dining room clean while I was gone.

I heard shuffling upstairs so I went and found her in her bedroom, drawing on her cream colored wall with a black marker.

"Ava Elizabeth! What are you doing?!" She jumps and drops the marker onto my nice white carpet.

"Nuffin’ mommy!!"

"Who drew on mommy's wall?" I ask, setting my hands on my hips. 

"Daddy."

"Daddy drew on mommy's wall?"

"Yeah." She answers.

"Did you see him do it?"

"Yeah" 

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"You were watching him and you didn't stop him?”

"Daddy did it, mommy!"

"Okay I believe you. I guess mommy's gonna have to punish daddy when he gets home."

"Guess so."

"Let's go downstairs and get you washed up for lunch, babes.

"Okay!" She runs off and I shake my head looking at my now ruined wall. I wasn't mad at her but I didn't want to spend time getting this out.

I sigh and return downstairs to find all my kids are now eating lunch together.

I clean the kitchen and they bring their plates to the sink one by one then go off to do whatever. They're on summer break but Billy couldn't take the time off work for us to do things with them unfortunately so they were stuck here with me. I would love to take them out by myself but like I said before they're a handful plus it was raining out today so it's not like I could take them to the beach or park.

Besides Billy and I don't really like to spend our money on stupid shit. We've been saving as much as we can for our kids so that when they're in college they'll have something. We both agreed to help them as much as we can as long as they're headed the right way. But if they choose to become a bum on the side of the road, we're cutting them off.

Once they were all fed, I ate at the table and Ella joined me, bored out of her mind, or so she says.

"What was Ava doing in her room?"

"Coloring...on her walls."

"No way!"

"Yep. She's a true Picasso."

"Are you gonna punish her for it?"

"No, I think daddy and I are just going to have a talk with her so she knows not to do it again."

"Oh." She sighs and opens up the book she was reading for summer homework, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. It was one of Billy’s favorites and I think it's slowly becoming one of her favorites as well.

After I ate, I washed the dishes then went to the living room to watch my show. There really wasn't much for me to do, other than watch the kids but the two youngest were down here, Aiden was doing his summer homework, and Ella went to go read in her room.

This is how it's been for most of the summer but I'm not complaining, I like living this life. I don't stress as much as I used to nor do I have bad anxiety anymore. When we had our first two, I was always stressing about something until Billy got this job then worked his way up the chain. It was just me and the kids for a while since he worked endless hours to make ends meet. But if we didn't, we wouldn't be where we are today. We've made lots of sacrifices for our family but it all pieced together in the end.

**\---**

When Billy got home, we all ate dinner together then I went to go show him Ava’s masterpiece on her bedroom wall.

He laughed and went to go get her so that we could have that talk. I sat on her bed and waited for them to return.

He ran in with her hung over his shoulder, giggling.

"Daddy! Put me down!"

"Okay, okay." He set her on the bed then went to close her door.

"Ava, mommy and daddy want to talk to you about what you did."

"Oh, am I in twouble?"

"No, you're not. We just want you to know that you can't draw on your walls whenever you feel like. We have paper for that and you know where it is."

"In da playroom."

"Right, so this isn't going to happen again. And if there isn't any more paper, just tell one of us and we'll get you some."

"Okay mommy, I sowwy."

"It's okay baby. Just make sure it doesn't happen again and don't blame other people for your accidents, okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, now give me a hug." She smiles and climbs onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smile and kiss her check then she gives one to Billy and sits in his lap for a while.

"You know, I think daddy has an idea."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"I'm gonna make something so that she can draw on the walls but can't."

"What?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back." He takes her off his lap and walks out of her room.

"Where are you going?"

"The store!"

"Okay...I guess." I sigh and Ava pulls me off her bed to her little play table.

"Can you pay wif me, mommy?"

"Sure baby." I gladly take a seat in one of the small chairs and have a little tea party with my little princess.

Billy came back from the store forty five minutes later and went into the kids playroom making what the hell it was he was making.

He eventually called Ava in to show her what he made her and it was pretty clever.

He installed this paper holder to our wall and had a giant roll of paper attached to it. He explained to her that whenever she wanted to draw on the walls, she can grab this and pull it down into the frame and have a new piece of paper every time.

She was quick to thank him, excited to create more art for our house and put it to use right away with the little time she had before her bath.

**-Few Days Later-**

Billy and I were able to get away from the kids and sneak up to our room, cuddling together in bed like we were teenagers again.

He was kissing up and down my neck and I was trying to keep my laughs in but it tickled too much to not make any sound.

"Aha! We found you!" Billy stops and turns to see three of our kids standing in the doorway.

"Let's get them!" Aiden shouts and they run to our bed, jumping on acting like maniacs. I look over and see Ella standing there smiling at the sight.

I move over and make room for her, "C'mere baby."

She comes over and gets into bed next to me with my arms around her.

"I'm not a baby mom."

"You're my baby and I'll always make room for you."

I kiss her head and smile while looking into her eyes, remembering when I first saw them the day she was born.

I was in terrible amounts of pain and was so worried she was gonna come out, something was wrong with her. I pushed for over an hour and she came out perfectly fine. She was laid on my chest and she opened her eyes, revealing the palest greyish blue orbs I had ever seen.

"You're right you're not an actual baby anymore but you're still my baby." I say, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I miss our cuddles mom."

"I miss them too, babe. Tell you what, how about tomorrow me, you, and daddy can go out and spend the day together?"

"Just the three of us?"

"Just the three of us. I'll ask nana to watch your brothers and sister while we go out."

"Okay, I can't wait!"

"Neither can I babe."

I smile and join in on the chaos that was happening behind me involving Billy and the young ones. Never a dull moment in this house.


End file.
